


Surprise (A/B/O Dynamics + surprise heats / suppressants)

by Sirenja, TigerPrawn



Series: Gifset Collaborations [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABO Tropes, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Heat Suppressants, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Plot Twists, Tropes, Unexpected Heat, suppressants, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/pseuds/Sirenja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I think you're going into heat."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"That's impossible - I'm taking suppressants!"</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I know.” It was hard to hold back the smile as he said it.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Hannibal knew he had to play the rest of this very carefully. Even so, he was sure Will wouldn’t find out about the placebo suppressants until after they were bonded. And by then it would be too late for the Omega to do anything about it.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise (A/B/O Dynamics + surprise heats / suppressants)

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for [Sirenja's](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/) surprise heats / suppressants gifset for her ["A/B/O Dynamics"](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/tagged/sirenjas-A%2FB%2FO-adventures) series. I'm not a fan of some of these tropes, so had to add my own plot twist - hope you enjoy!
> 
> **A/B/O Dynamics + surprise heats / suppressants:[LINK TO GIFSET](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/post/145763941213/abo-dynamics-surprise-heats-suppressants)**
> 
> Massive thanks to [Llewcie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie) for the beta!

"I think you're going into heat."

"That's impossible - I'm taking suppressants!"

“I know.” It was hard to hold back the smile as he said it.

Hannibal knew he had to play the rest of this very carefully. Even so, he was sure Will wouldn’t find out about the placebo suppressants until after they were bonded. And by then it would be too late for the Omega to do anything about it.

*

Will leaned into the cool hand pressing against his forehead, savouring the touch for more than its cooling effect.

He was playing his part. Saying the words Lecter was expecting. 

He hated the heats, hated feeling this way. But coming off the suppressants would be worth it. 

Will Graham was one of those modern Omegas, according to anyone you might ask. Independent, career-minded, he wasn’t likely to settle down with the first Alpha that showed interest, and he hadn’t. So, whilst all of that was true, it wasn't as if Will didn’t want the things every Omega craved. His tastes were just a little more selective. 

He wasn’t going to settle for anyone less than his ideal. Something he thought he would never find until he met Hannibal Lecter. His first impression had almost been enough alone, but then he got to know the Alpha. Strong, intelligent, thoroughbred. Everything anyone could ever want; it was amazing the man was still single! But the deal with cinched when it had become clear to Will that Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper.

Strong - enough to defend and protect, enough to commit murder. Intelligent - enough to pass on great genes, enough to get away with murder. Thoroughbred - enough to provide in culture, class, wealth, enough to create beauty in death.

All the years Will had studied killers and none had come close to his ideal until now. 

When he had realised Hannibal had his own plans and the placebos had appeared, Will had grinned. They were both invested in this apparently. Hannibal wanted him as much as Will wanted the Alpha. So he was happy to play along. Once they were bonded and Will revealed that he had known Hannibal’s intent, it would be too late for any objections. Will would have his Alpha then, and the real fun would begin.


End file.
